


Seeing through his façade

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill can be so mean, Bully Bill, But Dipper's a sweetheart, But its hinted, Chubby Bill, He punches dipper in the face, Human bill, Its still cute, M/M, Nerdy Dipper, Overweight Bill Cipher, Starting friendship, no magic, not relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is loved by some and feared my many, including a certain nerdy burnette.</p><p> </p><p>But some harsh words make Bill realize the truth about himself, and maybe with the help of a certain Pine Tree he'll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing through his façade

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody here's something new, Chubby! Bill Cipher!
> 
>  
> 
> The reason I post so often is because I have no life

Bill Cipher was the most popular kid in school. He could sweet talk anyone including the teachers, _any_ teacher. He had a dazzling, perfect smile and perfect golden hair and eyes, his family was filthy rich and honesty, people would kill just to be him. But besides being adored by people he was also feared, sure he picked on some kids but it never really ment anything to him, just a way to pass the time. But today, picking on some scrawny, brown haired nerd with some stupid supernatural obsession, he got a mental punch in the gut.

His parents had been arguing again and he had needed to let off some steam, and it had been a while since he had roughed anyone up, so the loser nerd had been his first choice, he had been picking on the kid for some time and throwing him around had been easy but what the kid had said made Bill stop, frozen in place,  
"You know what Cipher, pick on me all you want, sure from afar you're liked and feared by others but at least I'm not a fat pig with no friends."

Bill had returned the favor by knocking out a tooth, and didn't give the kid's words another thought, until know.

He was laying in his king sized bed, surrounded by soft plush pillows, while the afternoon sun shined on his glow in the dark star covered ceiling.  
The kid had been right in every way. It was a Friday night and he knew kids would be out with their friends hanging out and doing whatever kids his age did, but not him, he was probably spend his night online, playing video games, probably order a pizza....

His stomach growled and his mouth watered at the thought, bringing him back to the kids other fact; Bill Cipher was fat. He had a wide, round belly, that buldged out of his too tight, stylish clothes, with stubby fat arms, pudgy fingers and a wide ass and hips. He had a really noticeable double chin and chubby cheeks that took up half his face. There was a reason he sweet talked his way out of running the mile, and it wasn't so he didn't get his expensive shoes dirty, no it was because Bill couldn't run one lap around the track without feeling like he was gonna pass out.

He reached down and grabbed his disgusting fat belly with his swollen, chubby hands, one of the perks of being insanely rich was that anything you wanted was only a gesture away and it was obvious what Bill used that power for. Bill's face reddened in shame as he felt the warm tears slip down his face, was he _crying_? The tears were already falling and he couldn't help but think of all the other things that were wrong with him, how neither of his parents, who were getting a divorce, wanted him, how he didn't want to be alone, how he c _ouldn't_ be alone, having been sheltered his whole life he had no idea how to take care of himself. He didn't have a job and he couldn't even drive! Something pretty much every kid about to graduate knew how to do. Wow he was pathetic. He layed there for a while, crying and wallowing in his pathetic misery, when there was a knock on his door.  
"Master Cipher, there's a Dipper Pines here to see you."

Dipper Pines? The name was unfamiliar.

"I-ill be right down." He tried to hid it but his voice was strained from crying, he barely managed to heave his heavy form out of bed and waddled into his master bathroom, he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, and he knew he couldn't hid his puffy red eyes and red nose, he also looked like a bloated whale but what was there to do about that, he hoped his family's status was high enough for people to hold their tongues in his presence. He made his way downstairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for him.

Waiting for him in an old warn hoodie, a dusty blue and white hat and a bruised, busted lip was the kid he had beat up earlier.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

His already obnoxiously high pitched voice came out even higher, and he squirmed as the burnette took in his puffy red eyes and oversized baggy clothes, which he had switched into to get out of the overly tight fashionable clothes he usually wore, which still didn't hide his round, chunky body well.

Dipper looked physical uncomfortable and he played with the fringe of his sleeve,  
"Well...I was thinking about what I said today and...I wanted to apologize."

They stood in awkward silence as Bill let the words sink in,  
" _You_ want to apologize to _me_? Do you know who you're talking to, I'm Bill Cipher, why the hell would I want you're apologizes?!"

Bill was marching down the stairs as Dipper seemed to shrink and cower in fear, who the hell was this kid, thinking he was above him! But on the 5th step from the bottom Bill slipped, he didn't even have time to yell before his face collided with the hard wood floor.  
Dipper rushed over, Bill was struggling to push himself up, one hand trying to hold his heavy weight while the other held his bleeding nose.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?!"

Dipper tried to grab Bill's shoulder but Bill shoved him back before he could, tears from the pain and embarrassment prickling in the corners of his eyes,  
"Just-just get out. L-leave me alone!"

Even in his uncomfortable panic, Dipper managed to keep his voice steady,  
"Look I'm not leaving, just let me help you! Come on, we need to stop the bleeding."

The room plunged into silence, Bill's tears rolling down his too wide cheeks he'd never been this embarrassed in his whole life, when he spoke it was barley above a whisper,

"......I need help getting up."

Dipper looked down on him in suprise and confusion, Bill avoided the thin boy's gaze.

"W-what? You're not serious are you?!"  
Bill broke down after that, of course he was serious, that what was so pathetic about the situation! He brought one hand up to his his blochy face, while the other still held his still bleeding nose. Bill had his eyes closed and he heard fast footsteps running down the hall.  
About a minute later they came back and Dipper was shoving something soft into Bill's face.  
"H-here, try and stop the bleeding, I don't think it's broken but you should still be careful."  
Bill's sniffles could be heard throughout the quiet house, his flabby chest jiggling along with his shaking form,  
"Hey, its um, its okay, alright? I didn't mean it like that okay?"  
Bill looked over his tissue stuffed face, taking in the burnette's appearance, he seemed serious, actually meaning to apologize to him. Bill noticed his bruises lip and cheek, along with the dark bags under his eyes, and his smooth, thin face. Bill had never noticed but the kid wasn't that bad looking, it caused a light blush to appear under Bill's tanned, chubby cheeks.

  
"Um, so let's get you to the bathroom."

This time Bill didn't object, there was no notion of pride left in him so he let Dipper try and haul him to his feet, the process was slow and Bill grunted with the effort, his giant belly making him struggle with the effort.

He lead Dipper into a large bathroom, everything a polished a white marble, the restroom was rarely used and smelled like strong bleach. Bill sat on the toilet, the lid creeking under his massive weight, and a bunched up handful of toilet paper pressed tightly to his heavily bleeding nose. The room plunged into an awkward silence as Bill tried to stop the bleeding and Dipper tired his best to look anywhere but Bill.  
"So...nice house."

Bill shrugged, "Eh, it's alright. How do you know where I live anyways?"

Dippers cheeks flushed and he gave an uncomfortable cough,  
"Well, like you said, you're Bill Cipher, everyone knows where you live."  
Bill let the words sink in, "Oh."

"Why are you here anyways-"  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier-"

They spoke at the same time, Bill's chubby cheeks flaming red, while Dipper's flush reached his ears. Bill wiped the water from his eyes, doing his best to keep what ever dignity he had left,  
"Look I don't need you're apologies, w-what you said was true."  
Bill's voice was low and he pulled at his clothes, trying to look smaller then he really was, but with his head tilted back his large belly was easy to see through his baggy shirt.

Dippers eyes widened in suprise, he began waving his hand back and forth,  
"No, no! I didn't mean it, I was just having a bad day and that was such a dickish move!"

Bill snorted but that only resulted in the blood shooting back up his nose, he choked, "I-i beat the shit out of you for two years and you think standing up to me was a dickish move? Wow Pine Tree, what are you a saint?"

Dipper frowned, "Pine Tree?"  
Bill nodded towards Dipper's faded hat, and Dipper rolled his eyes,  
"Please don't tell me you're gonna continue to call me that."  
But he was laughing, with a small grin on his face, and Bill notice his missing tooth. His cheeks flushed in shame and he looked away,  
"Sorry I hit you so hard, I'll pay to fix you're tooth."  
Dipper wiggled his tongue between the gap in his teeth,  
"Oh no! You don't have to do that! Actually, if you're all good, I guess I should go..."

Bill stood up, surprising them both,"Wait!"  
Bills whole face was aflame red,  
"Ah, I mean, if you're not doing anything later...you can hang out here. If you really want.."

Dipper stared at the larger boy in shock, his bully, the guy who picked on him for two whole years was asking him to hang out at his house? But taking in his blotchy, chubby face and puffy eyes it was hard to imagine seeing Bill as the actual bully he was, how had he never noticed through the charming façade he displayed for everyone? He himself would have believed them if not for the occasional beatings he received, his freshman year he had even considered Cipher attractive, even now in his sad, defeated form, he couldn't help but think Bill looked cute.

"Um, yeah, if you want then yeah, that sounds cool."

Bill heaved himself up, cleaning off the remainer of his blood and snot, gaining back some of his previous confident air,

"W-well come on then, don't just stand around like an idiot, I hope you like pepperoni pizza."

The exited the bathroom heading back up to Bill's room,  
"O-oh sure!"  
Dipper stumbled behind him when Bill suddenly stopped halfway up the stairs,  
"Oh and Pine Tree, if you tell anybody about what happened today I'll brake you're arm."

The theat would have been something to fear if Dipper didn't see the red tint in Bill's ears,

"Alright Bill, whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Bill was kind of ooc, but I'm still working through this AU
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
